Tell Me the Story
by babbitrulez
Summary: When Kim's father calls the newlyweds' house, he startles the two by asking for a story. Kim passes off the task to Ron. Hear how he tells it in his own special way!


Hey guys! babbitrulez, here! I've got a short little oneshot for you guys. This is the explanation that Kim promised her father in KP's Father of the Bride.

Disclaimer time! I own none of these characters. They are all owned by Bob Schooley, Mark McCorkle, and Disney.

You wanna know what this is about? Why don'cha read it, then?

* * *

**Rrrrrrrrrrrrring!**

Kim groaned, being impolitely interrupted from an afternoon nap on her living room couch. Her arm flailed wildly searching for the house phone.

Ron --passing by-- noticed, rolled his eyes, and placed the phone in her flexing hand. As he entered the kitchen, Sunny trotted along behind him.

"Hello?," she groggily said.

"Kimmie-cub? Were you asleep?"

"Yeah..."

"Oops. Sorry. Well, now that you're up, I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask me **what**?"

"Remember the Ms. Rockwaller who was at your wedding?"

"What about her?"

"You said you would tell me later how the two of you became friends."

"And now is--"

"Later. Yes."

"Fun." Kim yawned. "What if **Ron** tells you the story?"

"What if Ron does **what**?!," Ron yelled from the kitchen.

"Well..."

"Good. Ron! Catch!"

"Huh?," Ron said as he stuck his head into the doorway just in time for the phone to hit him in the head. "Nice toss."

"Thanks! Now leave me alone. I'm going back to sleep." Soon, soft snores could be heard from the living room.

"Those snores are so cute..."

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing! So... Uh... What'd Kim want me to tell you the story of?"

"Uh... When the two of you and Bonnie became friends?"

"Ah! Very good choice, Dad.** Very** good choice."

"Could you just tell me the story, Ron?"

"Oh. Right. Well it went like this..."

* * *

"So Ron. Where do you wanna go for our date?"

"Why don't we just take a peaceful walk in this city that is not even** close** to being as gorgeous as you?"

"Oh Ron," Kim said, blushing slightly.

Kim and Ron continued walking down the beautiful streets of Rome, hand-in-hand. Soon, they noticed crying. Familiar crying. And familiar crying is bad. Usually.

Heading towards the direction that they heard it in, Kim began to recognize it.

"Hey! That sounds like..."

Bonnie was sitting on the ground, legs up, arms around her legs, and chin resting on top of her knees, crying her eyes out.

"Bonnie? What's wrong?"

"Ron!"

"What? She's in need!"

"I am not in need, you loser!"

"Hey! Hey! Don't you ever call him that again!"

"KP, it's--"

"No, it is not okay! She doesn't have the right to call you that!"

"But KP..."

"She doesn't have the right!"

"Kim--"

"No, Ron. She's right. I... don't have the right to call you that."

"What'chu say, lady?!"

"**Ron...**"

"I can see why he wouldn't believe me. And I **know** why **you** wouldn't believe me, Kim. I'm... **sorry **for all the things I've done to you guys. I guess it's just... your lives were just so... **perfect**... and... I was jealous."

"Bonnie, I--"

"I really **am** sorry!"

"We believe you, Bonnie. Take it easy. Ron and I are here for you. Just... tell us why you're crying."

"Well... Junior found out that I wasn't rich."

"You kept it a secret from him **that** long?!"

"Ron!"

"What?"

"Be a little sensitive!"

"Well it's not easy!" Then he mumbled to himself --no one hearing him--, "**Especially** with the current **and **past circumstances..."

Bonnie giggled. Ron and Kim stared at her, confused.

"Why are **you **laughing, **Bonnie**?" Kim spat out Bonnie's name in disgust.

"Because," she said between giggles,"You guys said the exact same thing when I... interfered... with your life before."

"Which time? The millions of times you called me a loser? Or... the time when you called **Kim** a loser? Or the time when--"

"Ron! I think she gets it." Kim turned to Bonnie. "But... I was... **kinda** wondering which time, too."

"Oh. Uh... I thought you guys would've known. During Senior year...? Ron was Homecoming King...? I was Homecoming Queen...? JP Bearymore's Pizza Partytorium...?"

"Booyah!** Love** the bear!"

"Ron!"

"What?"

"I think she's talking about the time when... uh..." Kim whispered into Ron's ear.

"Oh! I remember that..." His face looked dreamy.

"Ron!"

"Just kidding! You **know** I love my bon-diggety GF!"

Kim blushed at the compliment.

"So... now that you know what I'm talking about... could we... discuss it? Maybe over a cup of coffee? Wait, no. It's too late at night for that. How 'bout over some gelatto?"

"Alright. Let's go, KP. Bon-Bon."

The three arrived at a restaraunt and ordered three bowls of gelatto. While they waited, Ron said, "Let's pretend I don't know what gelatto is..."

"Okay... I'll... 'pretend' you don't know what it is."

"He really doesn't."

"What?"

"He **seriously** doesn't know what it is."

"KP... I thought we agreed not to **tell **anyone that!"

"Ron...," Kim said with a sigh. "How long have we known Bonnie?"

"Let's see... Since kindergarten?"

"Yeah. Ya **think** she doesn't deserve to know?"

"Well..."

"Oh, come **on**, Ron!" Kim and Ron stared at Bonnie in confusion. "Uh... I mean... Why don't I deserve to know?"

"Well, I don't know, maybe 'cause of all the things you called me from K through 12?!"

"That's all behind us, now. I'm really sorry for my past actions. Being with Junior made me realize how shallow I was being to you and everyone else." By this time, Bonnie was in tears once again. "I just... You guys made it so difficult to impress my sisters... you guys were so perfect... I just couldn't measure up to you... My sisters always said that I was a loser... so... to be on top of anything... it had to be in school... but to do that... I had to push you guys down a few pegs... and even then... people only listened to me about you, Ron... and Kim, you were still on top... So... I had to... you know... take you down, too... and... that was the only way I could think of... Please... can you guys ever forgive me?"

"Nice speech, Bon-Bon. Too bad I don't believe y-- Ow!"

"**Ron!** I believe you, Bonnie."

"You guys forgive me?"

"Yeah."

"Sure," Ron said while rubbing his arm. "Why do you have to elbow so hard...?," he muttered to himself under his breath.

"Because."

"You heard that?"

"Yeah."

"Why'd you say 'because', though? It really doesn't answer a question."

"Because."

"There you go again!"

"Whatever."

"Just **talk** to me!" Ron right eye twitched. "Did you just say... 'whatever'?"

"Yeah..."

"Quinn's gotten to** you** too!"

"Ron, I haven't seen Quinn since Junior year."

"How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"Because."

"There you go **again**!"

"Do you guys **always** argue this much?"

"We weren't arguing."

"Yeah, KP... We kinda **were** arguing."

"No, we were having a creative discussion."

"Arguing."

"Creative **discussion**."

"**Arguing!**"

"**Creative discussion!**"

"Alright you two. That's enough. You're **arguing** about if you guys are **arguing**! You guys need to get a **grip**. How are you gonna feel when you two are married?"

"How did you--?" Ron paused for a moment. "Oh. I guess the rings were a dead give away, huh?"

"Ya** think**?"

"Well if someone would **let** me think, I would--"

"We're doing it again, aren't we?"

"Doing what?"

"Arguing. Over petty little things. I-I-I'm not so sure it's gonna work out between us..."

"What are you saying?"

"That... Um... I can't..."

"Hey! I **know** where this is headed! Don't stop your marriage because of a few small bumps along the way! You guys just need to have more of a** discussion** than an **argument** whenever you disagree on something. Arguments. I've had a **lot** with Junior. It was going great! Until that **huge** one where I spilled about my not being rich, but **you **guys don't keep secrets from each other. **I **did, and that's what broke our relationship. But you two still have a chance to keep yours strong. Hold on to that chance. Make your relationship last **forever**, keep **no** secrets from each other, have **discussions**, and last, but **certainly** not least, love each other for **all **you're worth and **then** some. That's the advice I'm giving you right now. Listen to it, or your relationship will be down the tubes."

Kim and Ron stared at Bonnie in disbelief as a waiter brought out the gelattos.

As Bonnie picked up her spoon, she said,"It's very rude to eat with your mouth open," scooped up some gelatto, and ate it. "Mmmm. Mint. My favorite." She picked up a second spoonful and pointed it at Ron and Kim, saying, "You guys need to eat."

Kim and Ron shook their heads to clear them and said in unison, "Thanks for the marriage counseling, Bonnie."

"Jinx, you owe me a soda."

"KP, I owe you more sodas than I could count."

"That's true."

"Ron? About your gelatto question?"

"Yeah, what** is** it?"

"Look down." He did. "It has** twice** the sugar as **American** ice cream."

"So it's..."

"Yup. A sugar rush **waiting** to happen."

"Sweet!" Ron dug in. When he was halfway done --which was right after Bonnie took her second spoon--, he tensed up and said, "It's also a **brainfreeze** waiting to happen."

The two girls laughed at Ron's comment, then continued eating. Ron's brain finally melted when Kim took the liberty of giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and he started eating again. Slower that time, though.

Rufus stuck his head out of Ron's pocket and sniffed the air. Then he jumped out of the pocket and ran up the table leg, onto the table, and began scooping gelatto into his mouth from Ron's bowl.

"Okaygirls. Ihaveonemorequestion."

"What'd you say?."

"Go ahead. We won't stop you," Kim said, putting another spoonful into her mouth.

"Whydidittakesolongfortheseguystobringusouricecream?"

"I don't know. Maybe they had to make it themselves."

"Butthatwouldtakethreehoursatleast."

"Well then... I'm not really sure."

"How can you understand him?"

"After years of trick-or-treating with him in Upperton, Middleton, and Lowerton each year, I've kinda gotten used to it."

"Ah. I can see how that could happen."

"Whyareyouguystalkingsoslow?"

"We're not talking slow. You're talking fast."

"Huh? What'sthatabout?"

Bonnie and Kim giggled at Ron's sugar rush. Ron just wondered what was going on with them. "Mustbeagirlthing", he finally concluded.

"No, it's not. It's just--"

"--your sugar rush is hilarious."

"Bonnie, look."

"His eye is twitching."

"Yeah."

"Kim, look."

"His legs are shaking."

"Yeah."

The two kept giggling at Ron's involuntary movements.

A few minutes later, Ron's sugar high beacame a total crash and he began to drift off into unconsciousness.

"C'mon, Bonnie. Help me get him back to the apartment."

"I'm f-f-f-fine. I can... I can... I can't. Could you guys... Could... you guys... get me back to the... apartment?," he managed to get out before going almost completely unconscious.

"Sorry. He has horrible sugar crashes."

"It's alright. I do too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't we get him back to our apartment?"

"Our?"

"Yeah. Ron and I share it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well... I guess we should get him back to you guys' apartment."

The two girls picked up Ron. Kim had his torso on her right shoulder and Bonnie had his lower legs on her right shoulder.

"So... which way is it?"

"**This** way." Kim pointed in a westerly direction with her left hand.

"Alright."

When they finally reached the apartment, Kim pulled out a key and unlocked the door. Bonnie and Kim set Ron on the small loveseat in front of the television.

During the trip, Ron had fallen completely asleep. Or it seemed that way to the girls.

"How are we gonna wake him up?"

"I have an idea," Kim said as she walked over to the TV.

As soon as she pressed the power button, Ron jerked into a sitting position and said, "Hey, look. TV." Kim and Bonnie looked at each other for a second, then burst out laughing. "What?"

* * *

"So Bonnie actually **helped** you two."

"Uh-huh."

"And now you're... **friends**?

"Affirmative."

"Really?"

"Yup. That's how it went down."

"And I'm supposed to **believe** that?"

"You callin' me a **lier**, Mr. P.?!"

"No. I'm saying that was **highly** unbelievable!"

Sunny started to growl, they came low at first, but then she raised her volume times 5. The little yellow labrador/border collie mix was yelping at the top of her lungs.

"Can you three keep it **down** in there, **please**?!"

"Sorry, KP! We'll be quiet!"

"Thanks! I **love** you two!"

"Anyways, great story, Ron," James whispered.

"Thanks!"

"Shh! Quiet."

"Oh. Right. So you were saying...?"

"That it was a great story...?"

"Oh yeah."

"But why did you tell it in third person?!"

* * *

You like the little joke at the end? Kim must have seemed OOC, huh? What with the **drowsiness** and **mood swings**... This is actually a short epilogue-ish... prologue-ish... oneshot to bring you from one story to another. Just... tryin' to make it all **flow**... I **will** be posting the **actual** prologue for KPs Father of the Bride II very soon, 'kay, peoples? So... **please** review and... patiently wait for it. Oh. And if you guess what's up with Kim, I'll put your name up when I post KPs Father of the Bride prologue. Cool, huh? So... it's now time for... something I forgot. **Well**... **This** is embarrassing... babbitrulez, out!


End file.
